Team Sadist
by jokergirl2001
Summary: His eyes once again surveyed the three in front of him. Only a blind could fail to notice the raw potential each of them oozed out. Ibiki could swear blind to the day he dies that these three were going to become legends. He wasn't wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Ibiki looked blankly at the three kids standing in front of his desk. They couldn't be more than five. He recognized two of them.

The first as Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tailed fox's Jinchuriki. Any ninja worth his or her salt would know about the blond haired blue eyed boy.

The second was definitely an Uchiha, the clan mark and facial features made it obvious.

The third one was probably the most eye catching one to strangers, who wouldn't stop and stare at a mop of pink haired? And coupled with the girl's soft green eyes Ibiki was sure she could make a dangerous seductress once she's older.

The three kept peering at them with what most would describe as innocent eyes filled with a childish view on things, but Ibiki could see a glint in those eyes, and it was anything but innocent.

Ibiki briefly wondered who in their right mind let these three kids in the T&I building, let alone directed them to his office on the top floor. He had some people to punish or fire.

Their unblinking gaze had started to get annoying for Ibiki. Especially since the blond had a mischief glint in his eyes while the raven head seemed to almost throw a fit.

"What do you want?" he finally grunt, his voice intimidating

"You" the three answered in unison making one think it was planned

"Why?" Ibiki asked arching his eyebrows, it wasn't everyday that little kids came looking for him after all, so even he would admit that he was mildly interested

The three kids shared a glance before the pink haired one stepped forward, a polite smile on her features "We would like to request an apprenticeship under you"

Ibiki couldn't help but snort in amusement, this had to be some kind of joke, right? There was no way three kids would just randomly come and ask him to train them. Especially not an Uchiha nor the Jinchuriki.

"Looks like he's not taking us seriously, dattebayo" Naruto mumbled

"Hn" Sasuke agreed

Sakura's smile became strained as she asked "Is something wrong sir?"

"I really needed that, tell whoever set you three up for this to try something more believable next time" Ibiki ordered

"I'm afraid we don't understand, Naruto, Sasuke and I came here of our free will to learn the ways of being both a shinobi and a torture and interrogation specialist. Please take us seriously sir" Sakura smoothly said

Ibiki himself could admit that the girl was good with words despite being only a kid, he looked at the three again. His eyes surveying their determined stances and their eyes filled with something he could describe as ambitions. Even he could see that these three were going places, that they were going to go far. He didn't detect a hint of lie from the girl.

"Why me?" he asked finally placing the files he was working on down

The three kids shared a glance, finally the Uchiha looked at him, "You're our safest and most beneficial choice according to Sakura"

The blond nodded in agreement "And Sakura-chan's smart!"

Ibiki's eyes once again fell to the pink haired girl as she bit her thumb with a calculating look "So?" The head of the T&I asked impatiently

"Morino isn't a clan name, nor anything like that. We were specifically avoiding clans for Naruto's sake, people would think that a clan might be trying to influence Naruto seeing as he's the Jinchuriki"

The air suddenly grew tense, "How do you three know?"

"We'd rather not say" Naruto spoke up

"The Hokage already knows that we know" Sasuke helpfully added

"Aside from avoiding those rumors and degrading clan reputations, Sasuke has a higher chance of activating his Sharingan in this environment. And finally I just don't care as long as we can get stronger" Sakura finished

"That's the jist of it!" Naruto grinned showing off his pearly white teeth

"Hmm, and does the Hokage know about this?" Ibiki asked resting his elbows on the desk, his chin placed on his intertwined hands

"Of course! We tell the Hokage everything, he's practically family to me!" Naruto sounded hurt by Ibiki's lack of trust

But Ibiki understood, it was a common known fact that the Hokage always checked up on the young Uzumaki.

His eyes once again surveyed the three in front of him. Only a blind could fail to notice the raw potential each of them oozed out. Ibiki could swear blind to the day he dies that these three were going to become legends. He wasn't wrong...

"What's your names?" he asked

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned fist pumping the air

Sakura twirled a strand of her pink hair giving a polite bow "Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you"

"Sasuke Uchiha" the raven head quietly said sticking his hands in his pocket, he had a scowl on his face that only made him look more childish.

"From now on call be Ibiki-sensei" Ibiki ordered

The three blinked at him, once again surprising him by giving him a big smile. Even the Uchiha one did.

"We won't disappoint you!" they chorused in unison

Ibiki let a smirk play on his lips, "There will be no disappointing anything in here, and there won't be any of your childish antics. Asking me to become your teacher is the same as asking a death god."

He gave the three an unnerving smile

"That being said, _**welcome to hell**_ "

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : This story is a challenge from a close friend of mine, this usually isn't my style, but I thought it'd be interesting. As you all may see this story is a different take on the Naruto series. How come Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura know each other as kids in this story will be explained in later chapters. This is a darker take on the Naruto series, which is why it's rated M, along with other content...*cough*sex*cough***_

 _ **Story Tags : Team Seven Centric, Sadistic!Team Seven, Dark!Team Seven, Sexual Content, Strong!Team Seven, Killing Canon by each chapter, Nicer! Sasuke (to Naruto and Sakura at least), Troll!Team Seven, Manipulative!Team Seven.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mou, you promised to introduce me to your hot nii-san!" Sakura accused pointing at Sasuke

Sasuke gave her a blank look "And have you fall for him?"

Naruto nodded in agreement crossing his arms "You're _ours_ Sakura-chan!"

"I don't _belong_ to anyone!" Sakura yelled at them with a pout as she climbed on the swing. The three of them were the only kids at the park seeing that Naruto was there with them.

Whatever, they didn't like the other kids anyways. Sakura because she saw them as ants and Sasuke because they were annoying.

"Except us" Sasuke said

"One day we'll grow up, and when we do we're all going to get married to someone eventually" Sakura pointed out as she tried to swing herself, only to fail. A ninja in training she may be, but she is still short.

"Then we'll both marry you, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned pushing Sakura

"Hn" Sasuke agreed

"Is that a proposal?" Sakura asked arching her eyebrows, "Try again in ten years, boys" she slyly said

Both boys flushed looking away from Sakura who always manages to fluster them.

"But...if you two really love me, like love-love, I'll say yes." Sakura added after a moment. Then she coughed awkwardly "Of course you two have to be powerful, wealthy and pleasing by then. I'll do the same."

"Then wait ten years Sakura-chan, we'll give you everything you'd ever want!" Naruto exclaimed, "That's a promise of a life time!"

Sasuke made a noise, "Dobe, Sakura wants everything. We'd have to take over the world just so she can say yes"

Sakura's eyes practically became hearts "World domination~!" she cooed

"The three of us can do it!" Naruto confidently said

"Hn, we'll start with the village. Then work our way up" Sasuke mused

Sakura grinned at her two best friends, "Now I want to meet your nii-san!"

Sasuke groaned "Fine, but promise you won't fall in love with him" he bargained

"I can't choose who I fall in love with, it just happens." Sakura stated, "But!" She jumped off the swing directing a small amount of chakra to her feet to cushion the fall "I'll try not to, okay?" she winked at the two

"Eh, good enough?" Naruto shrugged, "Besides Sakura-chan will choose us in the end" he confidently said as the object of both his and Sasuke's puppy love looped her arms around theirs

"Off we go!" Sakura grinned dragging the two with her

"We'll go for ramen at night then Sakura-chan" Naruto stated

"Of course" Sakura easily agreed

Sasuke scowled "I have curfew," seeing Sakura open her mouth he cut her off "And no, I can't sneak out like you do. Kami, I hate my clan so much"

"Well, they are stuck-ups" Sakura muttered, but both boys knew she hated the Uchiha clan as well.

"Sakura-chan's just being nice, truth is they're pessimistic assholes!" Naruto loudly said

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Except for my mother, cousin and brother" he added after a moment

"How about your father?" Naruto curiously asked

"He's the biggest asshole of them all" Sasuke answered in a matter of fact way

"And that is why you should have dumb and loving parents who are easy to manipulate" Sakura concluded

"Or mysterious parents who were killed during the nine tailed fox's attack" Naruto added

"At least I have the Sharingan" Sasuke sighed

"Which you haven't unlocked yet" Naruto pointed out

"Piss on my pity parade why don't you?" Sasuke snarked

As usual the villagers shot the trio of friends suspicious looks. They all suspect that the Uchiha told Sasuke to get close to Naruto in order to use the fox, never knowing that the clan as a whole is trying to break off their friendship. One of the reasons Sasuke hates his clan among others.

"So I was thinking we could trick Ibiki-sensei into letting us observe his torture session" Sakure suddenly mused

"Sounds like fun" Naruto easily agreed

"Hn" Sasuke did went along with anything his friends did after all, whether it be bad, stupid or plain evil.

"By the way, I wanna become Hokage" Naruto suddenly said, "Like after we dominate the world"

"That's interesting, we should place an excecution rule to kill everyone who have ever even looked at you the wrong way" Sakura suggested

"And their children" Sasuke added nodding in agreement

"Then there wouldn't be a village left" Naruto pointed out

"Too bad" his two friends sighed in unison

"What about you Sasuke? We already know what Sakura wants" Naruto asked

"I want to destroy the Uchiha clan, then the Hyuga clan and finally that dog loving clan" Sasuke hissed under his breath

"Well, can I have the Sharingan of the corpses?" At Sasuke's nod Sakura grinned "The Hyuga clan are big perverts after all, it's sweet that you're taking revenge for me. And a cat person really hates dog lovers, huh?"

Naruto gave his nodding friends a blank look "If Sasuke does that he'll become a missing-nin"

"We can pin the blame on someone else" Sasuke stated

"We?" Naruto asked

"Yes. Friends do stick together after all" Sasuke pointed out

"Isn't a friend supposed to make sure you don't walk down that path?" A confused Naruto asked

"You should ask yourself what a true friend would do. A friend is someone who walks with you even if you're on the wrong path. Someone who can bear the burden of your sins! Isn't that what a true friend is?!" Sasuke actually sounded passionant for once

Realization dawned his friends "Oh!" both exclaimed clapping their hands at a smirking Sasuke. The three kids never knowing that this was one of the many reasons they would lack morals when they grow up.

"Now let's go already"

°•○●LATER●○•°

"Ara, welcome back Sasuke-kun! You brought friends?"

Sasuke nodded mutely at his mother, "Sakura Haruno," here Sakura gave a bow

"How do you miss? My name's Sakura Haruno, please take care of me!"

"My, how polite!" Mikoto gushed

"And Naruto Uzumaki"

Mikoto tensed briefly as her eyes slid on the grinning blond boy. She knew Sasuke had befriended her late friend's son, but it was painful to see the oh so Kushina like grin on the boy's face that looked so much like Minato's

"It's nice to meet you Naruto" Mikoto greeted, she couldn't betray her friend by being mean to the boy.

Naruto's grin seemed to become more genuine, Sasuke broke into a small relieved smile and Sakura gave her an approving smile.

It was then that Mikoto realized that the three had been testing her. She blinked, a small proud smile on her face, "I passed then?" she asked amusement twinkling in her voice

"Hn" Sasuke nodded

"We're sorry for doing that. It's just-"

"I understand Naruto, don't worry" Mikoto assured

"Miss, may I ask why you didn't treat Naruto like the other Uchiha do?" Sakura asked arching her eyebrows up

"Let's just say Naruto reminds me of an old friend of mine" Mikoto mysteriously said ushering the kids inside.

She didn't notice the three sharing a discreet glance behind her back. She did notice when Naruto and Sasuke tensed at seeing her husband. She didn't blame them at all.

Her husband barely spared the children a glance "I'll be at a clan meeting"

"Hai dear" Mikoto politely said, she loves her husband but he could be a little stiff. Of course in bed he's a completely different person...

Shaking her head of such perverted thoughts Mikoto led the kids to the dining room. "Make yourselves at home" she said before disappearing into the kitchen, chakra focused on her ears to listen in. She was a former Anbu after all.

"So, your mother seems nice" Sakura commented as she sat down at the table, she was sitting between the two boys.

"And she's beautiful, dattebayo! Of course you're prettier Sakura-chan!" Naruto added

"I wonder if she'd teach me in her ways of beauty" Sakura mused, "She is beautiful after all"

"Guys, she's my mom" Sasuke groaned

"We already established that" Sakura stated

"Yeah, stop being a mama's boy" Naruto chided

"I'm not a mama's boy!" Sasuke exclained, it was an obvious lie to his friends

"No need to be so defensive" Naruto grinned at him

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned deciding to kiss the table. Or rather, he just hit his head on the table. He couldn't win an argument against Naruto.

"Good afternoon" a soft spoken and polite voice greeted earning the three kids' attention

"Nii-san!" Sasuke happily chirped, even though both him and Naruto were staring intently at Sakura.

Sakura eyed Itachi from the bottom to the top, every inch of Itachi seemed perfect. But his face was a bit feminine...

"He's in the A-list" she concluded standing up, she didn't miss how her boys sighed in relief.

"Hello, how do you do? My name's Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Uzumaki, we're both Sasuke's friends, Sasuke has told us a lot about you, please take care of us" as usual she gave a polite bow

"I see, I'm glad Sasuke has made some friends. My name is Itachi Uchiha, please continue to be friends with my little brother" Itachi spoke, his head nodding at the two in acknowledgement

"Of course! The teme is stuck with us!" Naruto assured giving the Uchiha a big grin

Suddenly another voice was heard, "Pardon the intruition!" followed by footsteps heading towards the dining room

"Oh? I didn't know there were guests"

"Shisui!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Looks like I was wrong, he does have friends" Shisui sighed dramatically

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed feeling offended

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Shisui asked

Giving his cousin a glare Sasuke pointed at Naruto "This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Shisui"

"Hi!" Naruto waved with a grin

Shisui grinned at him and gave his own small wave

Sasuke then pointed at Sakura "This is Sakura Haruno. Saku, this is Shisui"

Sakura stared at Shisui, taking in his features slowly.

 _Thump thump thump_

"He's the one..." she whispered to herself, "Rank S plus" her eyes seemed to have transformed in hearts

"...eh?" Naruto and Sasuke mumbled

Then their eyes bulged out, they were only rank S after all, with impressive speed Naruto pulled Sakura onto him sending Shisui a glare. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura protectively "She's ours! Get your own Sakura!"

Shisui was definitely amused "But she wants me, right?" he asked looking at Sakura who peered at him with nice green eyes

"Yes~" she purred, no kidding, _she actually purred_ "I totally want you!"

Despite being taken off guard (were girls these days always this aggressive?!) Shisui gave Sakura a seductive smile as he held out his arms to her "Come to me my kitten"

Naruto didn't even have a chance to blink as an elbow to the gut sent him falling down. Sasuke didn't even have a second to take a breath as Sakura used his head as a launch pad and threw herself in Shisui's arms.

Sakura hugged Shisui tightly, the Uchiha smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Good girl"

"Shisui" Itachi warned

"I've always wanted a pet kitten, and isn't she just so cute?"

Before Itachi could add his two cents the two ninja felt murderous intent directed in their direction.

Shisui glanced back at the two boys to see them glaring at him as if his existent was a sin

"Give. Her. Back" Naruto spoke in a low tone

"She. Belongs. To. Us" Sasuke followed suit

"Mou~! They're so overprotective, ne, you can take them out, right Shisui-kun?" Sakura asked

"Sure, but it'd be unfair if I do that now" Shisui informed

"Ten years!" Naruto declared

"We'll eliminate you in ten years" Sasuke clarified

"I would suggest you lay off on the jokes. They seem serious" Itachi commented

"But I really am falling for Sakura-chan~!" Shisui playfully said

"Kyaah~!" Sakura semeed to be in pure bliss


	3. Chapter 3

Ibiki woke up feeling good, even his little brother didn't ruin his mood by constantly whining like a brat. Sometimes he wished his brother was more professional and mature, but at the end of the day Idate was still his brother and he wouldn't change that fact.

So, of course his three prodigious apprentices had to ruin his good mood. They always did that. (He ignored the small part of him that argued that they made it up to him at the end of the day, and that he liked those brats) But this time it seemed like it wasn't entirely their fault. See, Ibiki had walked into his office right in the middle of a heated argument between the three brats and an older brat by the name of Anko.

He sighed and rubbed his temples already regretting waking up to come to work, someday he'll drop his job on another poor soul...but then he'll miss the _stimulation_ his job provided too much. Besides he was only twenty, pretty young if he did say so himself.

"Your boobs are saggy ya old lady!"

"Why you brat! Take that back!"

"Hn, you also lack some brain cells if you think you'll be a successful ninja with purple hair"

"At least it isn't as eye-catching as Forehead over there's!"

"Hey, take that back you saggy tits old lady!"

"Hn, at least Sakura can be subtle and sneaky with her hair, yet you were discovered by three kids like us. That just shows the difference in skill"

"I wasn't even trying to be quiet! Besides it was you three who sneaked up on me!"

"Which shows the difference between us, dattebayo!"

Before Anko could reply Ibiki opened his mouth, "Be quiet!" effectively silencing the three, no _four_ children up, "It's seven in the morning, and it's too early for your childish arguments. The four of you need to stop acting like such idiotic brats. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this ninja here, Anko, can take the three of you down with her hands tied behind her back and a piece of cloth wrapped around her eyes"

The three kids quietened down, although Ibiki could hear Sakura mutter that she wasn't even arguing with the woman. Ibiki turned towards a smug Anko with a disapproving look "And you. I expected a ninja of your caliber to be more mature, and yet you let three nobodies set the pace of your mental and emotional state for you. You let your emotions and impulsiveness rule your life too much, at this rate you'll never get your revenge"

Anko stiffened and averted her gaze, "Tch..."

However Ibiki could notice that Sasuke's interest was piqued. The Uchiha did seem to like the word 'revenge' a lot after all, though he tended to take revenge to a whole new level.

"Ibiki-sensei, get rid of saggy-boob old lady already-"

"I'm only seventeen you idiot blond!"

"-so we can train!"

Ibiki rubbed his temples _again_ , ever since he took in those three he's been doing it a lot.

"Whatever, Ibiki-taichou what did you need me for?" Anko asked turning her attention to her superior

Ibiki couldn't help the sadistic smirk he gave the almost eighteen year old woman, "I wanted you to help these three with the fireball technique"

Anko's jaws dropped, "No way! I refuse to teach these brats anything, they need to be taught respect!"

"Seems like she's a hypocrite too" Sasuke couldn't help but snark

"Besides, aren't they too young to be...okay, fine, they're not too young compared to some select few. But isn't there anyone else who can teach them?" Anko crossed her arms

"They don't want any noteworthy clan members, these three want to keep a low-profile on their training. Aside from the two of us, only the Hokage knows of their training" Ibiki explained

"Fine!" Anko threw up her hands in surrender, "Don't blame me when they drop dead, I'm not teacher material!"

"Oh, they're more durable than they seem" Ibiki assured with a knowing smirk

"Che, meet me at the Forest of Death in an hour" Anko ordered the three before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

As soon as the woman was away the three adopted a very devious smile, it was actually unnerving. And Ibiki was sure he saw some flowers that didn't belong there in the background.

"Ne, Sakura-chan want to come up with a nickname for her?"

"Hn, you're the most creative one when it comes to subtly mocking nicknames that are borderline acceptable"

Sakura seemed to be having a contemplative look on her face, but Ibiki clapped his hands together to ear the three's attention, "I want you three to behave"

"Hai Ibiki-sensei!" they drawled out showing off their pearly white teeth

Ibiki knew they were lying, he fell for it the first two times, but he wouldn't fall for it after those first two times. Sakura raised her hand timidly earning a nod from Ibiki.

"Ibiki-sensei, what was that on the back of her neck?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side curiously

"Classified information, if you really want to know ask Anko herself. Though she'll probably maim you just for bringing it up"

"We'll just ask Jii-chan" Naruto informed with a cheeky smile

Sakura then snapped her fingers together, her eyes wide with a glint of mischief "I have the perfect nickname!"

Naruto and Sasuke leaned in eagerly and Sakura whispered the nickname in their ears. Ibiki was amused, but he didn't seem to care much. Mentally however he was glad that he made the three kids sign a contract that states that he wasn't responsible in any form should they be injured or die. Apparently he was only responsible if the three hurt their allies or endangered the village. But he was sure the three wouldn't do that.

* * *

"We're here saggy-tits old lady!" Naruto happily grinned not seeming the least intimidated by the forest of death. In fact he seemed almost pleased at the whole idea of training in the forest

"Don't call me that" Anko warned throwing a kunai at Naruto

Naruto ducked to pick up a coupon for ramen, "Clumsy me~!" he chided himself

"Hn, we promise not to call you saggy-tits old lady anymore if you stop being so willing to attack"

"Deal"

"Well, time for introductions, right?" Sakura easily said as she gave a polite bow, "How do you do? My name is Sakura Haruno, this is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto Uzumaki"

The three smiled at Anko, "It's very unpleasant to make your acquaintance Bitch-sensei"

With a vein popping at the side of her head Anko started weaving through some hand seals, "I'll show you three brats a presentation of a very _destructive_ fire jutsu" she informed with a serene smile


	4. Chapter 4

"You probably think you're all that just because you're a Hyuga!"

"N-no...!" Hinata stuttered out

"Look at her eyes, so disgusting!"

Hinata's eyes began watering up as one of the three boys shoved her to the ground, her butt hitting the snow.

"Apologize!" One of the boys ordered

Hinata made an 'eep' sound opening her mouth to apologize "I-I-"

"Oi, she doesn't have to apologize to dumbasses like you, ttebayo!"

"Hn, losers like you should scram"

"Bullies often bully others because they themselves are insecure. Face your insecurities instead of making others feel bad"

Hinata looked behind the three boys to see a trio of kids her age, but she could see that there was something about them. Something about the passive face they gave the boys made her shiver slightly.

It was the one on the right, a blond boy with blue eyes that raised his hands in surrender "We don't like beating up the weak" he informed

Hinata noted that he sounded so sure of himself, borderline arrogant.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean punk?"

Next it was the one on the left, the boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, that smirked "It means piss off losers"

The bullies seemed to get even more provoked

And finally the one in the middle, a girl with pink hair and green eyes, walked up to the ringleader of the bullies with her hand outstretched. "Boys, we don't want to damage our reputations, do we? So I suggest we all just forget everything that happened here" she politely smiled

The ringleader looked at her hand before slapping it away

It all happened in a flash.

Suddenly the ringleader was on his stomach and the girl had both his arms in her grasp, her feet planted on his back.

The other two boys were restrained by the blond and raven head as well. But the two bullies merely had themselves in a choke hold.

The girl's smile turned into a more sinister one as she lightly pushed at the hands, Hinata winced hearing the cracks.

"Boys will be boys I suppose, so I'll have to talk in your language. Scram or get a ticket to the hospital. Which one will it be?"

Hinata noted that the girl's companions now had sinister smiles as well.

"We s-scram" the ringleader choked out

"Nice choice~! But, if we ever see any of you messing with the girl or even look at her in the wrong way, well let's just say the cemetery will have three new coffins, understood?"

Although there was so many things wrong with that phrase Hinata was touched that these three strangers would go so far for a weakling like her.

"We understand!" The ringleader cried with the other two nodding along

The trio shared a glance before letting the boys go. The bullies wasted no time in immediately running away.

The blond laughed loudly, "Look at them run with their tails behind their backs!"

"Their agility isn't half bad" the girl noted.

"The one I was holding pissed himself" the onyx eyed boy noted

Hinata stood there awkwardly before she shivered because of the winter breeze.

As if on cue she felt a warm piece of clothing being wrapped around her

"Girls aren't cute when we have red noses"

Hinata stared at the girl in front of her "T-thank you for s-saving me"

"Anytime, but you should thank Naruto. He was the one who noticed you" the girl pointed at the blond who grinned at Hinata

"How could I miss a cute mouse like her?" Naruto questioned

"Hn, don't listen to anything people like that say" the raven head, an Uchiha, told her

"Teme's right, they're idiots. Train hard and prove them wrong, okay?" Naruto asked

Hinata meekly nodded, once again touched by these three's words

The girl then flicked her one the forehead "And your eyes are beautiful. Especially the lavender tint they have."

"Hinata-sama!"

"I-I have t-to go now" Hinata informed the three sadly, she wished she had more time to talk to them, maybe they could have become friends

"We'll see you around" Naruto waved at her with a grin

"When the academy starts" the Uchiha clarified

"Bye-bye Hinata-chan" the girl winked

Hinata nodded at the three, and as she walked away she couldn't help but wonder if that meant that they were friends

Meanwhile Sakura shivered before feeling two pieces of cloth being wrapped around her neck, orange and blue.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be shivering Sakura-chan"

"Hn"

Sakura smiled at her two boys as she looped her arms around both of theirs. "Befriending the Hyuga heiress was surprising" she noted

"Political connections can help us. Especially if anyone gives Naruto any troubles" Sasuke mused

"So our current goal is to make connections?" Naruto summed up

"Why not? If we're lucky we may even get more Taijutsu skills in our arsenal" Sakura shrugged

"We already have Hyuga, Sarutobi and Uchiha" Naruto noted

"Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame and Inuzuka. Those clans have heirs around our ages according to my mom. And my mom goes to the Yamanaka flower shop from time to time so it won't be suspicious" Sakura muttered

"Then it's settled" Sasuke said

"Yeah, did you guys see the look that Hyuga chick had? She looked at us like we were gods or something" Naruto asked

Sakura giggled, "We earned a fan, this will probably benefit us greatly"

"Hn, I've been wondering about the gentle fist style my father detests"

"Uchiha, always stealing moves" Naruto gave a mock sigh earning a scowl and giggle

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Mebuki-chan, good morning! Oh? Who's that?"

Sakura burried her face in her mother's dress to hide her devious smile and give the impression of a shy child.

"This is my daughter, Sakura. She's a bit shy" Mebuki informed gently coercing Sakura into stop hiding

Sakura immediately gave a clumsy bow "H-hello!"

"Oh my, she's so cute! You came just in time, my daughter's in the back. Would you like to meet her Sakura-chan?"

"I-is she a bully?" Sakura stuttered shyly

"She most certainly is not. Quite the opposite. I'm sure you two will get along and maybe she'll even help you come out of your shell sweetie"

"O-okay then..." Sakura agreed ducking her head behind her mother again to hide her victorious smirk

"She is so precious~!"

And on that day Ino Yamanaka declared Sakura Haruno her "new mega best friend for life forever and always"

Sakura would like to say that the girl is too bubbly for her, but aside from that was very good at gossiping.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"And then Itachi-"

"-fireball-"

"-Whoosh!"

Sasuke ignored his favorite cousin, hs eyes trailing on two boys his age. One was chubby and the other had pineapple like hairstyle.

Subtly Sasuke made sure to follow them as far as he could as Shisui continued rambling on about his spar with Itachi.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't know why Itachi even sent Shisui to hang out with him from time to time. A way to appease guilt for neglecting him perhaps?

Sasuke didn't really care, he loves his brother. And he understands that his brother was busy. But that doesn't mean that he liked skipping out on training with Sakura and Naruto. He'd scowl when his mind would falsely begin thinking that the two may get closer and leave him behind.

'But maybe this time luck is on my side' he thought to himself as the two boys stood a few inches away from a Dango store. The chubby one with a face of longing.

"Let's get some Dango for big brother" Sasuke stated dragging Shisui into the shop.

On that day Chouji received a whole box of dango from a maybe friend and classmate whike Shikamaru realized that despite being jerks in general, some Uchiha can be nice. And some Uchiha like Shisui even defies the jerk stereotype the clan had going on.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"I'll see you around then Tenten-chan!" Naruto waved at his new friend, the daughter of one of the only weapon shop owner that didn't treat him differently.

"Yeah, remember to come by on Friday with your friends!" Tenten waved back

"I will, dattebayo!" Naruto assured

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"May I ask what you're doing?" Sakura asked crouching down next to a boy wearing a white coat

"...looking for fireflies"

"But they only come out at night"

The boy seemed surprised judging by his body language, "I see, thank you"

"You're from the Aburame clan, so how come you don't know that?" Sakura curiously asked

"I'm focusing on my clan techniques first. Why you ask? One should know themself better before trying to know more about others"

Sakura could swear she read that line in a book, her inner bookworm tingling "But why search for fireflies then?"

"A gift for a friend..."

"Ah, then may I help?"

The boy stared at her through his shades

Sakura smiled offering her hand "In exchange you'll help me and some friends catch butterflies on Sunday" she bargained

He took her hand, and Sakura ignored the few bugs that crawled on her hands mentally noting to get Naruto some gloves

Naruto was scared of bugs after all.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Tears streamed down Naruto's face, he rubbed as his eyes desperately trying to stop the waterworks

"Crying isn't manly Naruto-kun"

"But, it's just so sad, dattebayo! You're so strong, training hard anyways!"

"I don't enjoy others pitying me"

"I'm not pitying you! I'm awed by you bushy-eyebrows. From now on I'll walk that path with you, I'll help you become a Taijutsu master, that's a promise of a lifetime!"

Lee's eyes teared up, "No one has ever been this kind to me before"

"Well, they're all jerks! Come here bushy-eyebrows!"

And in the act of a new founded bromance the two shared a hug. Passerby would swear there was a sunset behind the two.

Might Guy's very own Genjutsu was inspired by this touching scene he happened upon while training

"How youthful! Yosh, in a symbol of my youth I'll run five hundred laps around Konoha!" He declared

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Tch, I can't believe Bitch-sensei forced us to pay for her food" Naruto grumbled

"Hn, I propose revenge"

"I agree, I was planning on buying a sundress for myself" Sakura sighed

The desire to see Sakura wearing a dress fueled the two boys' need for revenge

"Aren't we missing something?" Naruto suddenly asked

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

 **A/n : Quick paced, I know. But I didn't want to have 500 word chapter for each encounter so I merely strung them together**

 **And some of you are wondering if this is a time travel fic, no it isn't.**

 **This is a story of a darker version of team seven, wherein the three are anti-heroes.**

 **Why do they seem like they know everything? It'll be explained eventually.**

 **Why does things seem light right now? Dude, they're still young. Wait five years**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sat on a stool lost in thought as he played with his ramen...

 _He was once alone. That was a fact that everyone knew. People would ignore him pretending as if he wasn't there while others would look at him in fear._

 _Parents would tell their children not to even look at him. Some stand owners wouldn't let him inside their shop. And he always had to go back to an empty room in the orphanage._

 _Well, at least then he could still hear the sounds of his peers playing or he could play with the babies._

 _Nowadays he went "home" to an empty apartment. No noises. It was more lonely than before._

 _"Don't talk to him"_

 _"Look, there's that monster"_

 _"Let's go to another park"_

 _"I don't even know why people let him on the streets"_

 _Naruto's eyes watered up as he clutched the ropes of the swing, "I'm just a kid.." he mumbled to himself_

 _Yes, he was just a kid. He likes to play, sweets and he likes hugs. He hates being alone._

 _There were no differences between him and other children. And yet why did others treat him so differently? Why didn't they smile at him like they did to other kids? Why didn't anyone pat his head and tell him good job when he does something right? Why doesn't anyone scold him properly?_

 _Naruto watched on as the kids ran to their parents._

 _Why didn't he have any parents? Why didn't he have a pretty mom and a cool dad? Was that why people treated him differently? Because he didn't have any parents?_

 _No, then the other kids in the orphanage would be treated the same as him._

 _Then what did he do wrong? If someone tells him, he'll fix it. He was just so tired of being alone. Of feeling like no one would care if he was gone. That his existence is meaningless._

 _Naruto knew that if he was gone, no one would miss him or even realize. Maybe they would even celebrate and throw a party._

 _It was sad of him to accept that fact. That he was the wrong in the world._

 _Was he?_

 _Was everything his fault? The reason why everyone treats him like a street dog..?_

 _Soon after that Naruto stumbled upon a certain ramen stand. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't eaten and that the food just smelled so good._

 _But the blond didn't enter the stand, too scared of the owner that would probably chase him out._

 _Yet the aroma of the food made Naruto shyly peek into the stand before ducking away when the chef looked at him._

 _Maybe he should leave and come back later to see if there's any leftovers? Surely the owner would give them to him instead of throwing it away in the trash. Even if he threw it away in the trash Naruto wasn't opposed to searching for it in the trash can. It just smelled that good._

 _"Hey kiddo, aren't you going to come in?"_

 _Naruto glanced around, there was no one there except for him. But it was impossible that the chef was talking to him, right?_

 _A small tint of hope made Naruto peek inside again hesitantly. Color him surprised when the owner grinned at him motioning him to come inside_

 _"Even if you're not gonna eat it's not healthy to stand in the rain. You don't want to get sick do you?"_

 _It was raining? Since when? And why did this man care? Didn't he detest him like others did?_

 _Shyly Naruto made his way over to the stool_

 _"Are you hungry?"_

 _"I don't have any money mister..."_

 _"I didn't ask that. I asked if you wanted to eat"_

 _Naruto's stomach growled making the boy look down in embarrassment_

 _The chef chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Wait here kid"_

 _Obediently Naruto waited wondering if there was a catch or something. No one was ever this kind to him. No one ever cared. No one ever noticed him._

 _"Eat up"_

 _Naruto blinked at the bowl of ramen in front of him_

 _"Why?" Naruto asked_

 _"Why what?" The chef asked_

 _"Why are you being so kind?"_

 _"Does someone need a reason to be kind? Besides I couldn't leave a kid like you like that"_

 _Naruto's eyes watered up, "T-thank you..." he choked out_

 _"Eat up kiddo" the chef ordered giving him a pat on the head_

 _Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he began eating the ramen. It was miso ramen._

"Hey Naruto, aren't you going to eat?" Teuchi asked raising an eyebrow

Naruto absently nodded as he slurped on the noodles. They still tasted the same as when he first tried them.

Amazing.

 _Even though Naruto experienced kindness for the first time it didn't mean his loneliness faded_

 _He couldn't impose too much on that kind chef after all. A part of him was scared that the chef would one day get tired of him_

 _"There he is again"_

 _"Don't play with him"_

 _"Just ignore him"_

 _Naruto's grip on the ropes tightened as for the first time he felt annoyed instead of submissive to those stray comments._

 _Were they whispering loud on purpose? Naruto knew he was an outcast but they didn't have to be so mean about it!_

 _"Hey, want to play with me?"_

 _Naruto raised his head and saw-_

"Oi dobe, why did you start eating without us?"

"Sasuke-kun, it's our fault we're late"

Naruto grinned as Sakura sat on his left and Sasuke sat on his right

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" He greeted happily

The two seemed momentarily surprised, but then Sasuke had a small smile

"What's up with you?"

Sakura smiled at him as well "Good afternoon Naru"

 _'I'm not alone anymore'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused glancing back at his mother, "Yeah mom?" he asked raising an eyebrow

His mother merely smiled and handed him a plastic bag, "Say hi to Sakura-chan and Naruto for me, okay?"

"Hn, I will" Sasuke smiled taking the bag from her mother. He didn't even question how she knew he was going to hang out with those two

Mikoto smiled an planted a motherly kiss on her son's forehead, "Be safe"

Sasuke flushed slightly, "Mom!" he whined wiping his forehead with his sleeve "I'm not a little kid anymore!" he grumbled

Mikoto shook her head at her son's retreating figure, "I know, but you'll always be my baby" she murmured softly

Meanwhile Sasuke was still grumbling on and on about how kisses were for little kids and that this was the reason Naruto thought he was a mama's boy.

He ignored the suspicious look the civilians sent his way as he began running in order to lose the attention.

The civilians didn't even notice that he was hiding in the alley, it was a good thing both he and Sakura secretly helped Naruto in the blond's pranks. Otherwise he wouldn't have gained the stealth he now had.

Discreetly he sneaked into Sakura's backyard and threw a pebble at Sakura's window.

Not five seconds later the window opened up to reveal a sleepy Sakura who was yawning as she motioned him to wait.

Sasuke nodded slightly blushing at how cute Sakura looked with her bedhair.

'Ugh, snap out of it. I'm not allowed to admire Sakura without Naruto around...' he reminded himself as he patiently waited for the girl.

Both he and Naruto were obviously head over heels for Sakura. Why? Sakura was like their pillar of support.

If they were the clouds, Sakura was their sky.

If they were the sun and moon, then Sakura would be their galaxy.

'...I have to stop being so cheesy...' Sasuke noted to himself

Eventually Sakura made her way down to him with the help of her chakra as she casually walked down the wall.

Sasuke wasn't even fazed.

Both he and Naruto knew that Sakura's chakra control was out of this world.

'Perfect just like her' he couldn't help but think as Sakura grabbed his arm and began dragging him to Naruto's place

He was lucky that he was more patient than Naruto. He could wait for ten years before Sakura would truly be his and Naruto's.

Naruto was the only one Sasuke would be willing to share Sakura with.

The duo reached Naruto's apartment quickly and knocked on the door.

They shared an exasperated glance when they heard a crash and heavy footsteps marching towards them

"It's too early for-oh, Sakura-chan! Come in!" Naruto grinned ushering Sakura inside

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched, "I'm here too dobe" he informed

"Oh teme, I didn't notice you there" Naruto deadpanned

Sasuke scowled

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Naruto asked

Sasuke quietly entered the messy place

"So what's going on?" Naruto yawnee as Sasuke began placing some lunch boxes on his table as Sakura made his bed

"You told us to come here" both informed in perfect unison

"I did?" Naruto blinked

"Hn"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Mmm, can't remember. Maybe if Sakura-chan gives me a kiss I-"

"You'd faint" Sasuke smirked

Naruto sent a scowl to his best friend "I'd kiss her back"

"Tch, whatever" Sasuke said as he began eating his sliced tomatoes

"That smells nice~" Naruto mumbled making his way to the table

"My mom made it. She said hi" Sasuke said in a monotone

"Mom's so nice~!" Naruto happily sighed as he began eating as well

Sakura shook her head at his airheadedness as she took a seat herself. Unlike her two friends she had gotten dango. She did have a sweettooth after all

"She's my mom" Sasuke hissed at Naruto

"Friends should share Teme" Naruto chided Sasuke

"Then share your tomatoes" Sasuke ordered

Naruto snorted at the obsession before giving Sasuke all his tomatoes

"Okay, she's your mom too now" Sasuke stated

Sakura giggled at the two

"Anyways, when's the next clan meeting?" Naruto asked

Sasuke paused, "Tomorrow"

Sakura let a coy smile grace her, "So tomorrow we'll pull of our plan"

"We're going to finally figure it out, huh? I'm actually kinda nervous, dattebayo..." Naruto mumbled

Sakura sent him a worried look

"Don't be a scaredy cat" Sasuke stated

"I'm not! In fact I'm excited!" Naruto stubbornly said

Sasuke smirked, "Good"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto grinned entering a weapon shop

Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind him by half a step, Sasuke on his right and Sakura on his left.

"Hey Naruto, oh you brought your friends!" Tenten smiled at the trio

Sakura, ever the polite and graceful, gave the older girl a polite bow "Hello, how do you do? My name's Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for taking care of Naruto"

'Polite...' Tenten thought to herself as she waved Sakura off nervously "No need to be so stiff"

"Sakura-chan's always like this when she doesn't know you well." Naruto informed

"Is that so? Well, I hope we become good friends then. Formalities isn't exactly my thing, if you know what I mean" Tenten easily said offering Sakura her hand

Sakura smiled and took the hand "I hope so too Tenten-chan"

"~So cute!" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ears

"Hn" Sasuke agreee

Tenten placed her hands on her hips, "So Naruto told me you all were thinking about getting some personal weapons?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded

"We thought it would be better to get used to it early instead of when we were busy with our ninja career" Sakura explained

Tenten had a pleased look, "Nice thinking, you guys came to the right shop!"

"Usually other places wouldn't sell things to kids like us, but here? As long as you can pay and prove that you are part of the village we'll sell"

Sakura nodded at the explanation, "Is there customer privacy service here as well?"

Tenten eyed her curiously before nodding, "We keep both our customer's identity and bought items to ourselves unless the Hokage asks"

"Hn, looks like the Dobe is more competent than I thought"

Naruto grinned, "Shut up Teme"

Tenten smiled at the two's antic already getting used to the fact that the two acted like enemies but are actually the best of friends.

"So what weapons are you interested in?" Tenten curiously asked

"Katana" Naruto immediately answered, "They're cool!"

"A pair of Sai" Sasuke followed suit, "The weapon compliments my Taijutsu style which consists mostly of kicks"

"And I'd like a pair of axes!" Sakura grinned "It'll help with chopping lim...things up!"

The other three sweat dropped at her small slip up.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

 ** _A/N : Heya! Here's the new chapter! Short, but next will be longer_**

 ** _Anyways, I have this story on Wattpad too. Those who have accounts on Wattpad please follow/vote for this story! (username : jokergirl2001)_**


	7. Chapter 7

"The tension between our village and clan is growing by the day" Shisui said crossing his arms, a contemplative look on his face

"Hn, by the way things are going our clan will no doubt launch a coup against the village"

"And despite having the Sharingan our clan will be at a huge disadvantage"

Shisui opened his mouth to answer before he felt a presence rapidly approaching, both he and Itachi tensed in alarm, had someone found their secret meeting spot? Did someone know that they were against their clan's ambition?

"Shisui-kun, it really is you!"

Shisui relaxed as he held out his arms just in time to catch the short body of Sakura Haruno, one of his favorite cousin's object of affections, "Hello there my little kitten"

Sakura beamed at him, her smile contagious enough to make him smile as well, "How did you know I was here?"

"Secret" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him

Shisui childishly pouted making Itachi sigh at his dramatics, the more mature and prodigious Uchiha looked at Sakura with a questioning look, "Where is my little brother and Naruto-kun?" he asked, it was a very good question since usually wherever Sakura goes those two are sure to follow like lost puppies

"Sakura-chan!" an obnoxious voice called out

It didn't take long before Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the clearing, both of them immediately glaring at Shisui upon seeing their Sakura perched up on his shoulders with a look of pure bliss

"Speak of the devil" Shisui smirked at the two

"Mother should be making tea around this time, shall we go get some?" Itachi suggested quickly in order to make sure the two boys don't start a fight with his childish cousin

"Hn" both Naruto and Sasuke answered

Itachi couldn't help the small amused smirk tugging up his lips, his brother and his brother's best friends truly was possessive of the pink haired civilian. He wondered if their childish puppy love would blossom into a more intimate form of romance or wilt away in time. And if both develop real romantic feelings for the pink haired girl, which one of them would be with the girl in the end?

Truly something even he can't predict

He walked a few steps behind the group of four watching in amusement as grey clouds and storms seemed to hover above his brother and Naruto-kun. The scene only made his resolve grow, his desire to protect these peaceful moments was his motivation.

Then as they walked through the clan he was sure both he and Shisui noticed the suspicious and alarmed glances sent to Naruto, and he was sure his little brother noticed too seeing at the young boy was scowling at everyone

Naruto seemed to be oblivious to the look as he got into an argument with Shisui over Sakura

The look that alarmed him the most however was Sakura's, she was smiling warmly at Naruto and Shisui, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes reminding him of the look dangerous missing-nin's he's faced had. What could she be thinking of?

"Welcome back dears!" his mother greeted once they entered the house

"We're back!" the trio of kids called out much to his amusement

His mother smiled warmly at the three kids, "Today you two are sleeping over, right?"

Naruto nodded with a grin, "It's gonna be awesome, ttebayo!"

"I'll have to leave you three alone in the evening though, I'm afraid there's an important clan meeting"

"It's no problem!" Sakura quickly assured

°•○●LATER●○•°

Tamaki, a young girl who works at a shop in an abandoned city along with her grandmother,Nekobaa, stared at the trio of little kids her age as she shyly hid behind her grandmother, usually Tamaki didn't ever socialize with kids her age, instead she'd spend the day playing with cats

She observed as the pink haired girl stepped up and gave a polite bow, "Hello, how do you do? My name's Sakura Haruno, this is Naruto Uzumaki and that's Sasuke Uchiha, please take care of us!"

"Oh? You brought some cute little kittens Shisui, Itachi" the old woman, Nekobaa stated ushering Tamaki forward

"I know right? Especially Sakura-chan, she's such a cute little kitten" Shisui agreed patting Sakura's head earning a purr of delight

Tamaki blinked in surprise, did that girl _actually purred_? Or was it her imagination? Feeling curious, the socially awkward girl stepped forward and patted the pink haired girl softly

"Hm~!" the pink haired girl, Sakura, purred in delight leaning in her touch

Tamaki's eyes widened in childish excitement as she brought her other hand up and started rubbing the hair

 _'...so moe!'_ Sasuke and Naruto thought staring at the scene

Itachi and Shisui wondered how exactly Sakura was able to purr

Nekobaa merely went inside to go get some snacks and cat-ears for the kids

°•○●LATER●○•°

Mikoto would shamelessly admit that she took a few pictures of the trio in cat-ears when they got back, she would even brag about how cute they all looked in a black kimono coupled with cat-ears! She was sure Kushina would die from the cuteness overload if the redhead was still alive

Sighing in content she hid the pictures away to place in albums later, she had to accompany her husband to the clan meeting right now. At the reminder her playful attitude became serious, _'The tension in the clan has been growing, knowing Fugaku...'_

"I'll see you three tomorrow, remember to go sleep" Mikoto warmly said to the three children in front of her

Sakura, ever the cutest girl, yawned sleepily "Hai!" she politely said

"But, I'm not sleepy!" Naruto complained rubbing his eyes tiredly, Sasuke nodding in agreement to the blond

Mikoto planted a kiss on all three of them's forehead "Stay safe"

"Hai" all three chirped

Mikoto closed the door softly never seeing all the "tiredness" immediately washing away from the three

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, "So where's the attic teme?" he questioned

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets before stalking off deeper into his house, Sakura and Naruto following him through the left and right turns before the boy stopped in the middle of a hallway. "Saku, do your thing"

°•○●°•○●°•○●

"Wow, your mom's wedding kimono was pretty!" Sakura complimented browsing through an album filled with pictures dedicated to Mikoto's wedding day

"And a Teme like you made her a fatass when she was pregnant" Naruto bluntly said, "Oh, no wait here mom's pregnant with Itachi"

"Guys take this seriously, the clan meeting won't last forever, and knowing big brother he'll try to finish his ninja training earlier just to check up on us" Sasuke ever the voice of reason grumbled looking through an album dedicated to his baby pictures, he noted that he had to burn a few of them

"Hey, I think I found something" Sakura suddenly said earning the two's attention as she lifted up the album she was browsing through to show them one of the pictures, "See? This blond man looks like an older version of Naruto!"

"His hairstyle seems familiar too..." Sasuke muttered staring at the picture, in the picture there was a man with blond hair and blue eyes standing next to Mikoto who was giving him a playful kiss.

"Now that you mention it, his hairstyle kind of looks like..." Sakura trailed off with her eyes widening

"The Fourth Hokage..." Naruto finished in a whisper, his eyes wide as well

* * *

 _ **A/N : Dun, dun~! The plot thickens!**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to vote for this story on Wattpad and follow me there, have a nice day!**_

 ** _Oh, and thank you to everyone who supports this story, the ones who followed, reviewed, favorited, etc!_**

 ** _Next Chapter, "Vessel"  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets impatiently as she leaned against the slide in the park. It's been a few days since she's last spoken to Naruto and Sasuke, a few days since they discovered the picture, a few days since they decided to have some time to themselves to think and a few days since she's already connected the dots.

It was easy for her to figure things out. Besides, she was the one who figured out that Naruto was the Jinchuriki just by observations and books alone.

So to her, figuring out that the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was Naruto's father and that Naruto's mother was an Uzumaki was extremely easy for her. That was the easy part. The real question would be, _why_ did the Fourth seal the nine-tailed fox into his own new-born baby? Why did Naruto's parents selfishly chose to condemn their own son instead of another no-name baby?

There had to be a reason. After all why turn one's own son into a Jinchuriki for no reason? Maybe it has to do with the reason why the nine tailed fox was loose six years ago? The only explanation could be that _someone_ released the giant fox and the Fourth and his wife sealed it into Naruto in order for Naruto to deal with that someone who released the fox? And that someone was probably an Uchiha, explaining why the village was so tense near the Uchiha.

 _'This is so complicated. Why did I decide to collect Naruto and Sasuke again?'_ She wondered flatly to herself.

If she knew that befriending Naruto and Sasuke would lead to this much drama, she would have gladly waited until the academy to start in order to manipulate someone else into becoming her friend. Someone else into becoming obsessively dependent on her. But then again, being friends with those two did have a mountain load of perks.

She looked up at the sky..

 _She was once naive and foolish. Childishly so._

 _It wasn't an odd sight to see her perched in the middle of her parents holding their hands with a carefree smile. She saw the world with rose colored lenses. Her dream was simply to make her parents proud and marry prince charming. Just like any other normal girl._

 _Then one day she got lost in a crowd during a festival._

 _For the first time ever the naive little girl felt scared and alone. But more importantly she felt so little surrounded by so many people. She felt as if her existence didn't matter. That she was just one of the many civilians out there._

 _Then a surge of defiance._

 _She didn't want to be a nobody. She wanted to be special. To be noticed. To be something big. To not fade away without doing anything._

 _That day she found her parents all by herself._

Sakura resisted the urge to yawn at the boring memories, those days of being boring old Sakura were gone. Now she was special. She was the girl who managed to tame the "reincarnated" Kyuubi and three Uchiha. The girl who somehow managed to have Ino Yamanaka in the palm of her hands. She was now the eccentric and cutely bubbly Sakura Haruno.

But then why was she suddenly feeling so insecure? Why did she feel so plain without Naruto and Sasuke around her?

And then she realized that manipulation could backfire if she gets attached. Because now it isn't only Naruto and Sasuke who are obsessively dependent on...whatever relationship they have.

Their unhealthy, destructive, dangerous and twisted relationship.

Sakura knew one thing for sure, it was addicting.

Just like drugs could be addicting, to her, Naruto and Sasuke were her addiction. _Her drug._ The only thing keeping her sane, the only thing keeping her from using her axe to chop down every and any villagers who've ever looked at Naruto the wrong way.

She would do anything for those two. _Anything._ And if they decide to betray her? She'll make sure they don't even consider that.

 _After that day she became more eccentric. Her parents took it in stride._

 _One day she was playing at the park. Trying to succeed in her goal of being special. But all the kids there were so generic, even more generic than her. They were less special than her, or was that her ego talking?_

 _Then she heard the adults whispering to themselves while pointing at something._

 _A kid._

 _They began taking their kids away, and one of them even warned her to go home._

 _Sakura felt intimidated. How could one single kid make adults scatter away without even visibly trying?_

 _Then she was interested. Maybe this was what she was looking for._

 _And then she plastered on a forced smile that looked genuine despite how utterly fake it felt. She approached the mop of blond hair planning on using this kid as a stepping stone to become special herself._

 _"There he is again."_

 _"Don't play with him."_

 _"Just ignore him."_

 _Sakura ignored the adults loud whispering as she approached the kid._

 _"Hey, want to play with me?" She boldly asked._

 _She could literally feel the park going quiet at her one single seemingly innocent question._

 _For a moment she thought the kid was going to lash out on her, but then her expressive green eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes ever._

Sakura smiled at that memory, if there was one thing she honestly loves to death about Naruto, it's his eyes. She could get lost into them for ages. Blue. Beautiful. Ahem.

Speaking of blue eyes...

She glanced towards the swing where Ino stubbornly sat.

"I'm not going to push you, you know?" She sardonically asked.

If she were to be honest, she'd say that Ino would probably be her best female friend. And that would probably be the reason why she didn't feel the need to act around the blue-eyed blonde.

"Awww, come on!"

"No."

"I liked it better when you were pretending to be shy." Ino pouted.

"I recall you being the one complaining about my goody-two-shoes attitude before I revealed how I really am." Sakura pointed out.

"Back then I didn't know that naughty Sakura would be so anti-social and such a bad friend!" Ino shot back.

"I am social. And I am a good friend." Sakura patiently denied.

"As if." Ino crossed her arms with a pout.

Sakura sighed. "I recall you saying you would like to meet the Uchiha who will be joining us during our academy years?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"What if I said I could introduce you to him?" Sakura asked.

Ino's face practically lit up. "Then you'd be my best friend for life and I'll make sure everyone knows that!"

Sakura smirked. _'What a smart girl.'_

"Follow me then~!" Sakura bubbly said.

"Yeah~!" Ino yelled following her lead.

 _'And I now have an excuse to see Shisui.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura felt that Naruto and Sasuke's hands were tense in her own. With a small shake of her head she gave them both a reassuring squeeze.

They both glanced at her.

"It's alright, we'll definitely be in the same class." She said to them.

Naruto gave her a doubting look, "But what if Bitch-sensei somehow tampered with the lists and switched it out so we'd all be in separate classes?" he could seriously imagine Anko doing that after all the pranks they pulled on her. He'd be surprised if she didn't hold a grudge.

"I doubt that she could do that despite how high ranking she is." Sakura said resisting the urge to snort in amusement, Naruto really did have an active imagination.

"Or if the council members decided that our influence is a negative one for Naruto, and decide that we can't be with Naruto anymore?" Sasuke asked the more logical theory.

"They can't do that. Sandaime-san would use Yondaime's sacrifice as an excuse and emphasize the fact that the Yondaime would want Naruto to make friends." Sakura quickly came up with a half ass reasoning, but they didn't need to know.

Even though they knew that the Yondaime was Naruto's father, all three agreed without words that they wouldn't give the Yondaime the honor of being referred to as a father. A father raised their children, and as far as they were all concerned _no one_ raised Naruto.

Naruto raised himself, at least up until the point he met Sakura-chan and the Teme.

Sakura could feel Naruto and Sasuke relaxing, both trusting her words to an impossible degree making Sakura wonder if she one day told them to jump off the Hokage monument while assuring them that they'd live, would they do it?

Knowing these two fools on either side of her, she quickly realized that yes. Yes, they would. Because she too would do the same without any hesitation.

 _'We've gotten too attached with each other.'_ She already knew that. _'It doesn't matter.'_ It didn't matter one bit. _'We belong together after all. Just like a three-pieced puzzle.'_ Perfectly fitting into each other.

A poetic way of saying they're dangerously dependent on each other to the point of it being a borderline obsession and possessiveness.

"Let's go see the lists." Sasuke stated walking forward.

And just as he expected everyone cleared from his path. He was an Uchiha. The second heir to the clan as well. Respect and intimidation came hand and hand when it came to the civilians and him.

Some adults shot nasty looks at Naruto.

But with one glance from him, with his eyebrows quirked in a mocking way of asking them if they'd dare continue what they're doing in the presence of the second heir who would one day inherit the Uchiha police force, they'd wilt away. Like ugly wildflowers.

 _'I dare you to look at my belonging with your ugly faces. Chances are, you'll be thrown in jail for a crime you thought I didn't know about or something that your family did. Either way, made up reason or valid reason, its behind bars where chances are minimal of you ever looking at Naruto like that again.'_

And he gave them a cruel smirk that had them paling.

 _'Good muts.'_

Naruto was completely oblivious to his friends' less than spectacular train of thoughts, because unlike them he needed the assurance that his name was in the same list as them.

Blue eyes, that Sakura keeps reminding him are beautiful every day, scanned the lists in front of him. First the kids in a man named Teraka Yuzuko's class. Neither of them was in his class. Secondly a man named Ren, still none of their names.

Frowning Naruto's eyes landed on the third list. _Iruka_. And surprise, surprise their names were all there.

 _'Regardless, Naruto and Sasuke have already stated their intentions in courting me, I just have to get rid of any future ri—'_

 _'And that boy over there. A civilian lowlife daring to look at Sakura with a love-struck puppy look. I'll just have to teach him not to let his eyes stray to something that's out of his league, give him a lesson—'_

"Guys, look!" Naruto excitedly said pulling the two out of their dark thoughts, the huge grin on his face erasing their negative thoughts.

"Yes?" both asked raising a calm eyebrow at their blond friend.

"We're in the same class!" Naruto's grin became bigger if that was possible.

Sakura's lips tugged up into a smile of her own, "Is that so?" she asked in amusement.

"Wasn't that a given?" Sasuke cockily asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Iruka knew it was stupid of him, but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the beast trio in his class. And by the beast trio he meant Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Why were they called the beast trio? Iruka wasn't exactly sure, he knew it had something to do with their raw talent and potential.

And the fact that both their grades and physical tests trumped everyone else's. There were even rumors about them aspiring to graduate early, but those rumors have yet to been proven.

The beat trio wasn't the only kids with talent in his class, quite the opposite, anyone that the beast trio talked to and hung out with were guaranteed to excel in at least two subjects. Instead of taming the beasts, it was said that those kids had been tamed by the beasts.

Iruka knew it wasn't fair of him to refer to three of his students as beasts, but he didn't mean it in an insulting way. Goodness no, he means it in a very respected way. It must have seem a bit odd of him having so much respect for the three despite being more experienced, but just like Ibiki he noticed something about them.

No doubt would they become great in the future. For now all he had to do was guide them, teach them morals and compassion, he had to teach them the human qualities of life. Only when they understand these concepts could he allow them to graduate.

Until they inherit the will of fire they'll be in his care.

But Iruka had a feeling that they wouldn't genuinely get the concept, not even when they're older. He buried that feeling down, what was he thinking? They're only kids. They're innocent. Of course they'll be able to inherit the will of fire.

(The lingering doubt remained)

Another thing he noticed was the fact that the three of them refused to be apart from the other. It may have seem endearing at first, but now that he discovered that they even use the bathroom together it just became unnerving for him.

He tried stressing out to them that they needed to learn to function by themselves on more than one occasion. For example when he separated their seats, they simply skipped class until he allowed them to sit together again. Or when he made kunoichi class obligatory to Sakura, the two boys merely decided to participate in the lessons as well. And as the three pointed out there was no rules against that.

When he brought it up to the Hokage, the old man had simply said that it was a passing phase and that the kids do spend time apart outside of the academy. Iruka would like to believe that, but he couldn't see it as a passing phase. In fact he was almost one hundred percent sure that they would stop spending time apart outside of the academy eventually.

He tried bringing it up to their guardians as well.

Mebuki Haruno had acted far too bubbly about the situation for his liking. He couldn't help but believe that there was something off about the woman. Call it an intuition or gut feeling.

Mikoto Uchiha merely waved off his concern, she didn't say it was a phase. In fact it seemed like just like him she could see what it would become in the future. Yet she seemed to accept it. That only solidify Iruka's belief that he didn't understand women.

And of course the Hokage merely said it was a phase. (again)

Heck, Iruka even tried speaking to their friends!

Hinata merely stammered out that she thought it was heartwarming how close they were, and that they did spend time with other friends separately. Apparently Sakura and Ino were going to sleepover at her place soon.

Shikamaru just said that they were more troublesome apart than they were together.

Chouji also believed it was a phase, and compared it to him and Shikamaru's friendship by pointing out how much time they spend together and how much space they give each other.

Ino said it was cute that they always spent time together, and that she totally supported their forbidden love. (Iruka hopes she was being delusional)

Kiba compared their closeness to his and Akamaru's.

Shino compared it to his bugs, saying they need each other to function. (Iruka wouldn't quite realize it until years later that it was only Shino who got how complex their relationship was)

Tenten morbidly compared their relationship as to how a ninja would treat their tools, before cheerfully saying that they'll grow out of it.

Rock Lee merely said it was admirable of them to be so involved with each other, that they were as dedicated to each other as he was to his training.

Left with no choice Iruka had confronted them with the matter directly. He had said it was gently as possible in hopes of making them realize that they needed to be independent. He had even gone as far as to tell them separately.

Their responses were disturbing to say the least.

"But we're like a puzzle. We fit together. There's no point in an incomplete puzzle." Sakura had said as if it was obvious.

"What's the point of even going through life if there isn't anything exciting? Naruto and Sakura's my excitement." Sasuke had drawled out.

"They keep me sane Iruka-sensei, without them I may just go on a rampage." Naruto had said with a cruel smirk.

Iruka was left at a lost.

There wasn't anything he could do, because for some reason only he saw that what's happening wasn't healthy. That it was a form of obsession.

But….

There was nothing he could do about it.

They were too twisted in each other. No one could save them. They'd either ruin themselves, or everyone around them.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto grinned. "Danzo-ojii!" He greeted energetically letting the old man enter his apartment.

"Good morning Naruto." Danzo calmly greeted taking a stand in the middle of the apartment. "How is your day going?"

"Dull, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme's busy with stuff." Naruto was annoyed that those two would even go do stuff without him.

"I see. Tell me, you haven't forgotten your purpose have you?"

Naruto straightened up, his eyes growing cold. "In Root you have no name, no feelings, no past, and no future. All that exists is the mission." He recited in a monotone.

"We're the roots of the tree that supports this village. Don't forget that."

Naruto grinned, "Of course I won't!" _'Fucking bastard.'_ "My missions haven't been compromised. The Uchiha do not suspect anything. And neither does the Third realize that he'll be dead soon. And then you will become the next Hokage, Danzo-sama." _'Who wants the tittle anyways?'_

Danzo allowed a pleased look on his features. "Excellent."

"I was wondering though, can Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan join Root?"

Danzo's expression hardened.

"They can totally handle it! And they can keep a secret. They know about my condition. Sakura-chan was the one who found out, and she's the reason I even joined root in the first place!" Naruto tried to persuade Danzo.

"I will think about it."

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" Naruto boldly asked.

"I need you to take care of two new members."

"What are their names?"

"They do not have one."

Naruto tsked, "So I have to name them too? I'll just name them miso-ramen and pork-ramen then."

"Shin and Sai."

Naruto nodded at the names. "Have them come by later. I have to prepare some stuff."

"Do _not_ get attached to the Uchiha and the Haruno." And he disappeared out of his apartment.

"I'm attached already." Naruto chuckled to himself. _'Foolish old man.'_

"""""""""""""""

Sasuke placed the cup of tea down, "Is that all?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Keep an eye out on Iruka-sensei though, don't know if he'll stop snooping around in your business."

Sasuke smirked, his eyes holding a certain gleam to them. "Interested in a game of shogi?"

Shikamaru had a feeling it was going to be more than a game.

"""""""""

Sakura sighed out of boredom.

"Sit." She ordered.

Her parents sat.

She smirked. Being in control never got boring. "Act normal." She told them before closing the door of her house.

Time for her to go to the T&I building. She wordlessly entered the building, not even getting odd looks anymore.

"Anko's on a mission."

Sakura glanced at her sensei, Ibiki, "Is that so?" She asked without really caring. "Are you busy?"

"Why?"

"I need to kill some time."

"Unfortunately I have an appointment to attend."

"Torturing?"

Ibiki nodded.

A gleeful smile took over Sakura's features, "Lead the way sir! I've been meaning to test out my axe."

Ibiki looked amused and slightly disgusted with her.

 _'These kids really aren't normal.'_ He thought to himself.

But he was a hardened ninja. He knew that this was exactly what the village needed, capable ninjas.

""""""""''

Naruto looked at the two boys in front of him. "Yo, the name's Naruto Uzumaki!" He greeted with a grin.

They seemed slightly surprised judging by the slight widening of their eyes.

"Shin and Sai, was it?"

They nodded emotionlessly.

"I'm going to be blunt right now. Root has a special and dick move system wherein two kids are raised together and forced to a duel of the death once their training is completed. So that means only one of you will stay alive after my training."

"But-!"

"Relax, I'm not going to let my students kill each other. I'm not an ass like Danzo."

Both seemed to react a bit scared at the fact he called Danzo an ass.

"But he's useful to me, for now. So here's the drill. Help me, I'll make sure both of you stay alive."

"""""""""""""

"Take over the world?" Shikamaru asked with wide eyes.

"Hn, and for that I need your brains."

"What makes you think I'd help?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke just smirked. "Because it would be amusing, a way to distract you from your boredom. And it wouldn't be physically exhausting. You're a mental stimulation junkie, aren't you?"

""""""""""

"You're a _monster_." Were the first words Sakura heard once she returned home after a nice, relaxing torture session.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to hit me? I'd only enjoy the sting, and you know it."

"How could you do _that_ to your parents?"

"Do what?" Sakura played dumb.

"Enslave them in your Genjutsu!"

"Ah, it's easy. I just overwhelmed their—"

"Shut up, you know that's not what I meant."

Sakura sighed. "I was just bored, alright?"

He frowned at her. "That isn't true."

"Drop it, alright?" Sakura sternly asked.

They entered a glaring contest for a moment before he gave up with a sigh, "Sometimes I wonder how you were like before you became mad."

"I was mad from the start, just took me a moment to realize." Sakura said. "In the end, we're all insane, aren't we? You're just like me after all."

"I'm not like you!"

"Oh? Then why did you kill your own best friend?"

He shut up. His face converted into guilt.

"It's alright," Sakura cooed softly as she walked over to him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his legs. "I still love you Shisui."

"""""""""

 ** _Chapter End._**

 **"""""""'**


	12. Itachi's Funeral

Itachi Uchiha's funeral was to be held in an hour.

Shisui wasn't ready to attend it. He didn't even feel as if he had the right to, after all he was the one who had killed Itachi. The only one who knew was Sakura, who practically stalked him for a living when she wasn't training or hanging out with her two best friends.

 _("Shisui, do it."_

 _"I can't Itachi..." Shisui's voice trembled as he held a kunai in his hand._

 _"This is the only way. Do it for the village and our clan.")_

Shisui could still remember the devastated look on Mikoto's face when it was announced that Itachi was assassinated. The look of utter despair Fugaku had. And the sobbing mess Sasuke had become when he realized his dear brother was killed.

 _("I'll kill him. I'll kill him." Sasuke muttered like a mantra._

 _"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered worriedly._

 _Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke finally broke down crying. Naruto had joined in the hug. The blonde and raven haired boys not noticing how Sakura smiled at Shisui.)_

Shisui couldn't help but wonder how messed up Sakura was in the head. What could have caused a six year old to become...become to fucked up in the head? And he couldn't help but muse that he was also fucked up in his head, because he actually felt like Sakura understood him.

He sighed and opened the door to Sakura's house with the spare key she had given him.

"Welcome Shisui-sama." Both Sakura's parents bowed to him, their eyes glazed over.

Shisui sighed, yeah, Sakura was really fucked up in the head. Who else would use Genjutsu to turn their parents into mindless slaves? Muttering a _Kai_ under his breath her made his way to Sakura's room, ignoring Sakura's confused parents.

Without any hesitation he opened the door to Sakura's room, and found the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, and for a moment he almost thought she was innocent. He almost thought that she didn't put her parents under a Genjutsu, she didn't help him get away with murder, and that she was a normal girl. But he knew better. Better than anyone else, Sakura was anything but innocent.

He walked over to her bed, and shook her awake.

"Go away," She muttered cuddling closer to her pillow.

"Sakura, wake up." He sternly commanded.

The girl's eyes shot open, "Shisui?" She perked up, a delighted look on her features. "What's up?" She asked with a big smile.

"Do you know what today is?" Shisui asked, feeling a bit annoyed at the girl.

"It's Sunday."

"Today's Itachi's funeral!" Shisui glared at her.

"Oh," She mumbled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just get dressed so we can attend." Shisui sighed, feeling too tired to try and get Sakura to actually care.

"I've never heard about the killers attending their victim's funeral before." Sakura casually mused as she stripped out of her nightgown.

Shisui tensed at her words. She was right. But what choice did they have? It would be too suspicious if they didn't attend the funeral.

"Though I must admit, Itachi was smart enough to pull this off without anyone noticing."

Shisui's eyes snapped towards Sakura who was putting on a black kimono, "What are you talking about?"

"Shisui, do you really not know what I'm talking about?"

Shisui didn't say anything.

Sakura gave him a sly smirk. "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss." The six year old bargained. "On the cheek of course." She added quickly. "The one on the lips is reserved for when I graduate."

Shisui's eye twitch, of course Sakura knew something about Itachi's death that even he didn't know. He bent down and gave Sakura a quick peck on the cheek, and even that was enough to make Sakura flush.

"Talk." Shisui ordered crossing his arms.

"Itachi prevented the coup your clan was planning by getting assassinated. Brilliant, right?"

Shisui frowned, not even questioning how Sakura knew about the coup. "How does his death prevent that?"

"Because of Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke and I have befriended every clan heir or heiress in our age group. That means every clan will be attending Itachi Uchiha's funeral. And that means they won't be treating the Uchiha suspiciously anymore, because really? You and I made sure it seemed like the man who attacked six years ago was responsible for Itachi's death. No one in the Uchiha clan was capable of killing Itachi, not even you." Sakura explained as she brushed her hair, talking as if what she was saying was obvious.

Shisui's eyes widened at the revelation. Sakura was right. Itachi's death was...actually beneficial to both the clan and the village. The thought of Itachi's death being a good thing made him feel disgusted with himself, but this was what Itachi wanted, wasn't it?

But...

"How did you know?" Shisui suspiciously asked.

"A good shinobi always sees underneath the underneath, and a thousand more layers underneath that." Sakura smiled extending her hand towards Shisui.

Shisui stayed still.

"Oh, and..." Sakura's smile finally fell, "I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine living in a world without Sasuke and Naruto. But you still have me."

Shisui took Sakura's hand in his own. Not because he agreed with her or anything, but she really was the only one he had left that actually knew who he really was.

"Itachi would be proud of you." Sakura murmured lacing their fingers together.

Shisui agreed. If Itachi's plan worked, then the late heir of the Uchiha clan really would be proud of him. And then Shisui realized something else. His best friend, Itachi Uchiha, was fucked up in the head too. After all no sane person would be able to plan their death to work out so brilliantly in everyone's favor.

Before he could completely destroy the image of his best friend, Shisui body flickered out of Sakura's room, intent on arriving on time for Itachi's funeral.

Every single clan had attended Itachi Uchiha's funeral, along with every civilian.

Shisui's gaze was fixed on the picture of Itachi on the latter's graduation day, but he could feel the knowing look Sakura sent him as she held on to both his and Sasuke's hands.

She squeezed his hand. _'See? Itachi's plan worked.'_

Shisui didn't respond.

He finally realized something.

No one really cared about Itachi when Itachi was alive. But now that Itachi was dead everyone suddenly cared. As if Itachi was worth more dead than he had been when he was alive. As if now that Itachi was dead people finally realized how stupid they were being.

Shisui wondered if maybe he had been seeing things wrong the whole time. Sakura and Itachi weren't fucked up in the head, no they were sane. It was everyone else who were fucked up in the head.

Finally, he squeezed Sakura's hand back.


End file.
